I Miss the Mountains
by Emina333
Summary: This is set after Korra loses her bending and she goes a little insane about it. Lyric Fanfic. Cruel references to suicide. ONESHOT. rated T for suicidal thoughts Has some Makorra


**There was a Time when I flew higher,**

**Was a Time that wild girl running free, would be me**

**Now I see her feel the fire,**

**Now I know she needs me there to share, I'm nowhere.**

Life. I hated it. All it did was cause me so much pain and I was nowhere. Sure I am looked up to by so many people, but somehow I feel like a failure. I miss the times when I was free and able to live, when life was a happy word to me ;a better place. Now I can't stop thinking about all the misery I've caused, the world would be better off without me. They would be able to trust in the next Avatar and He or She would be able to fix the damage, hurt, and pain I have caused. I am the worst Avatar ever! I can air bend sure, but what is my life without my other three elements? Nothing; I am no one, ready to be taken by death's bony hand.

**All these blank and tranquil years, seams they've dried up all my tears**

**And while she runs free and fast, seems my wild days are past**

one cut.

The blade is smooth in my hand, it shines under the silver moonlight- what used to be my fuel for water bending- and glides swiftly across my wrist. The pain is agonizing almost unbearable; but, my body has endured much worse and I could use the pain to drain out my emotions. The smell of rust flooded the air it made me want to vomit.

**But, I miss the Mountains**

**I miss the dizzy heights**

**All the climbing all the falling,**

**all the while the wild wind blows**

**stinging you with snow**

**and soaking you with rain,**

**I miss the mountains,**

**I miss the pain**

_you're a failure, no one would even notice if you left. _

"No, you're wrong!" I scream, fighting with my own inner self.

_Korra, Korra, Korra. You know how to end it...so...why don't you?_

_"_Because the world needs me." my voice barely above a whisper, my confidence gone. I am slowly turning insane.

**Mountains make you crazy, here it's safe and sound.**

_Korra_ The voice taunted, _You know very well that's not true, They've lived without an avatar for them for eighteen years now. You're a big girl, I'm sure they'll understand your actions.._

**My mind is somewhere hazy, My feet are on the ground.**

I slowly get up realizing what the voice said is right, they don't need me. I didn't bother to put on my boots, parka, or gloves and walked out of my room toward the makeshift wolf-skin flap door. I don't even acknowledge my former 'Team Avatar.'

**Everything is balanced here, and on an even keel.**

"Korra!" I hear someone scream my name waiting for me to stop and come back.

"Korra! Wait!" Footstep stumble in the snow. I can tell who it is their breathing distinct, their voice soft yet strong, feet not yet used to the frozen tundra of the south pole. I couldn't let him see me, I couldn't let him know I was this weak.

**Everything is perfect.**

My walked quickened to a full on sprint, running for what seemed like forever until I couldn't breath, and could see the end of my life in the near distance. I slowed to a walk, trying to be as humble as I could instead of wallowing in the self pity I had been for the past few days after my scene with Amon. Mako's footsteps came to a stop next to me at the edge of that cliff.

**Nothing's real, Nothings real!**

"You don't have to do this ya know" Mako's voice was soft and sincere. For once I felt like someone actually cared about me for once. His hand reached out to my shoulder. I had a million things to say to him all I did was crumble down grasping his shirt for my life, gasping between sobs while he rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

**And I miss the mountains,**

**I i miss the lowly climb,**

**Wandering through the wilderness and spending all my time**

**where the air is clear**

**and cuts you like a knife**

**I miss the mountains **

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. I'm here"

For once I was okay and now I felt like it would be okay.

**I, I miss the mountains,**

"Mako, I think I'll be okay now. But I miss the mountains- the fights with Amon, the crazy times between friends, the kidnappings, probending, and all the drama...It kept me sane."

"Korra, it's still the same, after all we have each other, isn't that all that matters?"

"yes" and for once I meant the words I had spoken, I wasn't hiding behind some mask.

**I miss my life,**

**I miss my life...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Hey guys! thanks for reading, I wanted to try something a little different. This Fanfic is like a lyric/music/sad story. No i have never cut! Gahhhhh I wont even think about doing it! This story takes place after Amon takes her bending, she hsnt restored it and is saying how insane she is going without it. So i hoped you guys liked it!_  
**


End file.
